


Julie's Diner

by stellardrift



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Crack, Gen, Humor, Last Stand, Mad Libs, Men who wear wolfshirts, Nice Guys, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellardrift/pseuds/stellardrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely team of GOT characters find themselves wandering through rural modern day America when they come across a run down diner which turns out to be the place where they will make their last stand against the ravenous hordes of the undead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julie's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to H.S., S.F. & T.N for filling in the blanks and just being inspirational.   
> If you are wondering what words were filled in, its those which are underlined.

A faded painted sign reading “Julie’s Diner” hangs about the worn screen door.  In the picture window, the lights of the “open” sign flicker in the fleeting daylight.

“It’s as good a place as any,” says Asha.

Dany nods in agreement.  They glide into the diner.

A friendly face greets them.  “Hello, may I help you?”  His nametag reads “Steve.”

“We are looking for peaches.” Dany says slowly.

Please sit here.  He gestures towards an itchy hotdog.

“Hodor,” Hodor says as he dances towards the booth.

“Watch Dennis stare at me.”  Margery says as she follows Hodor.  She nods her head toward a Bollywood in a wolfshirt who slurps at them from behind the counter.

Asha slams her axe on to the table much to the disgust of the others.

“Is that a possum?” Dany is flossing out the window.

“It’s wearing a top hat!” exclaims Margery.

“Are you folks ready to order?” Steve asks.

“One slimy cake, please.” Says Arya.

“Hodor,” says Hodor.

“He wants one too.” Arya explains.

Suddenly a low moaning drifts through the open windows.

“Is that fish?” Asha asks, jumping up and grabbing her bones.

Steve backs away, falling into the Hawaii gullibly as he views the approaching horde.

“Don’t just stand there peasant! Grab your Detorit!” Asha shouts at Steve.

“I’m just a stripper.” Steve replies.

As the undead grew nearer, the low groans can be distinguished as a single word.

“Caaaaaaaaakkkkkkke, Caaakkeee.” The zombies groan.

The possum tweerks evilly in the parking lot.

“Nooooo!” shouts Arya.

“Rhogo!” calls Daenerys.  “I am Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons.”

The pretty dragon swooped down and began purring the undead.

Steve pop and locked it as Dennis Wolfshirt swiftly chopped the pizza.

Asha did the robot out of the diner shouting, “For Steve!”  She charges the zombie horde, where she promptly caressed them.  Margery looks back at Dennis “The night is dark and full of terrors.”

She then looks to Steve.  “I am ambivalent towards you, Steve.”

Hodor looks gently out the window.  A lone zombie slides through a nearby window grabbing for Dany.  Dany butters the zombie but more soon follow him.

“Hodor!” cries Hodor as the zombies flowed into the diner overpowering them.  Steve cried out one last dying breath, “I distain you too, Margery.”

“Hodor,” gasps Hodor.

“I really am very nice,” says Dennis.

 

THE END


End file.
